A Wizard Gone Bad
by Bilbo'sHistoricalArchive
Summary: Tale of the white wizard of the west that had taken to the dark side.
1. Default Chapter

Description: Tale of the white wizard of the west that had taken to the dark side.  
Disclaimer: This is a distortioned view of the real event so don't take my word for it. The real things are in J.R.R. Tolkien's   
books.  
A wizard gone bad by Bilbo's Historical Archives  
  
Preface  
  
When war with the second Dark Lord seemed unavoidable, the gods decided upon a deed that would change the course of all  
that lived free and slept under the sun and stars. In aid to those fighting an already lost war the gods sent the wizards, Gandalf and  
Saruman. "On fair white ships they arrived, greeted by elven shipwrights. Noble in cloaks they hid they're true power, semi gods  
sent among mortals to undo the coming storm", "As a lone spear thru the flesh of darkness the wizards spread thru the wilderness of   
Middle-Earth seeking nothing but friendship in return for wise council". But because of they're power the wizards where told to NOT  
mingle in the dealings of kings and kingdoms. And so the wizards did, they at once began to build up a stronghold of the wisest of   
Middle-Earth to counter the most honor less servant of the Dark Lord. But he the master of all mischief, fret at the thought of   
challenging someone as powerful as he is. And so his dark mind and fire blazing eyes started to conger up a back door to the   
wizard's defenses. 


	2. A Wizard Gone Bad I

Ch1. Contrast of colors, blending in.  
  
Arrived in Middle-Earth by sea-ways the wizards soon enough found dwellings from which to hurl forth their wisdom at the aid  
of all. At first Gandalf the Grey and Saruman the White took up residence in Bree, near the Pouncing Pony inn... for Barliman   
Butterbur's locale held the most powerful weapon of all... gossip. Saruman the White took into his possession a tall outpost on the  
far edge of Bree where most people oftenly avoided in contrast with Gandalf which enjoyed his sunny mornings in a small cottage   
near the famous Inn.  
Oftenly the two where seen striding thru Bree up the Great Eastern road and down the Greenway returning only by night-time.  
Some say that the wizards sought to gather up all news about the great kingdoms of Middle-Earth--elves, men, dwarves even  
hobbits! Wars had come to Middle-Earth, and the wise worried... and so they formed the White Council a watchtower of the wise.  
In these times, Saruman the White the leader of the White Council had barely been seen in Bree. Gandalf was also worried but was  
not yet interested in the affairs of elves men and dark lords. On special occasions Gandalf (which seemed to be Saruman's news gatherer),   
presented himself at the Inn, in a very good mood most of the times. One sunny summer day Gandalf took of his pointy hat near the stone   
doorstep of the locale when he heard a voice...  
  
"Hello dear friend! Good to see you up to your old... hobbits again..." said Butterbur laughing like a bag-pipe.  
  
"T'is a habit." Gandalf said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Gandalf came out of the sun and entered the nosy candle lightened inn. He then after sat down in the most hidden part of the room  
that he could find. Soon enough a small but merry fellow walked in--danced in might be a better word for it--and recklessly sat down  
near the corner where Gandalf stood in wait.  
The little fellow was a hobbit, well... in hobbit terms he wasn't quite that little... his birthday was quite that very day!  
  
"A big glass of ALE!" screamed the little one as a mad man for his medicine.  
  
"A bit loud mouthed... but then again what's a hobbit without one?" said Gandalf drawing closer to the candle.  
  
"GANDALF!" shouted the hobbit.  
  
"Yes, it is me... oh, dear Gerontious. You Took you." said Gandalf hugging the little hobbit as he was a pillow.  
  
The hobbit was Gerontious Took a hobbit of grate character, amongst his fellow hobbits. He was very well known as the trouble  
maker of Hobbiton, always on journeys outside the westfarthing never able to withstand his need for adventures... strolling he called it.  
This seemed unfit because of the nature of hobbits that dispised to have any connections with the outside world.  
  
"A merry birthday dear lad, even merrier than you" laughed Gandalf.  
  
The day passed like a thought, by nightfall Gandalf and Gerontious where sitting on a hilltop near Bree overlooking the world asleep in  
the star covered night. Of course Gerontious was too "tired" to walk home so Gandalf left him of at his cottage, asleep with a smile on his  
face.  
  
"What is this?" said Gandalf looking at his map filled desk.  
  
A candle had been left alit, near to it was a letter...  
  
"Where are you? Come to my abode this instant." The letter also bore the "S" of Saruman at the bottom right.  
  
Gandalf immediately knew what to do and in grate haste he went for Saruman's "keep". The door was completely open and the hall was dark  
as the night outside. Inside empty corridors and rooms only the wind and night reigned supreme. The sight was a bit morbid and Gandalf  
started to worry. At the end of endless corridors a room lay as if in wait with all it's windows shut and it's covers pulled over. In the middle  
of the room which was by coincidence the "keep" of Saruman's abode on a darkwood table lay a lit candle with a letter besides it.  
  
It also bore the signature of Saruman "S" "Great deeds are about to happen, and mostly under our very watchful guard. Keep me informed about  
everything that happens on your side. I have moved to Isengard, Rohan seek my council at ONCE."  
  
Gandalf knew of the grate battle of the last alliance and it's outcome this being the route of his recent stridings. But he now suspects something  
more horrible if it made even Saruman the White run and seek shelter.  
  
By morning Gandalf returned to his cottage after arranging provisions for the road to Isengard, Gerontious was still sleeping and Gandalf had not the  
heart to wake him so he left a letter explaining his departure it bore his signature "G". 


	3. A Wizard Gone Bad II

Ch2. Past shadows bring to life new ones.  
  
In a few day's stride Gandalf reached the ring of Isengard by day. Orhtanc's foundations where laid by the first sons of Numenor that   
where washed to the shores of Middle-Earth. It's spiked height faced the northern winds of far away... surrounded by snowy peaks  
of the Misty Mountains. A strange residence for a wizard of such power... for... might and power draw danger to itself.  
Gandalf walked up the paved road until his pointy hat was now overshadowed by Orthanc's gate.  
  
"Gandalf? I see you have followed my directions, come..." said a tall man dressed all in white on top of one of the spiked heights of Orthanc.   
  
"I have come for I had no other choice, what is this... urgent matter?" answered Gandalf.  
  
With this being said the man revealed himself from under his cloak, and came down from the balcony on which he earlier sat to  
meet Gandalf.  
  
"Saruman." said Gandalf.  
  
"Welcome Gandalf to Isengard, follow me." spoke Saruman amongst with other senseless babble.  
  
The tower of Orthanc looked frightening even to the mighty, but inside it was above fear... Saruman had closed all of the windows  
barricading himself only to a small room where not even the screams of dead could not have been heard. Whilst Gandalf had been   
playing around with hobbits Saruman had built an empire. Just as Gandalf had entered he felt as if stepping into sin, for he doubted  
the way that Saruman had acquired the key of Orthanc. On the black-stone arch of the main entrance there was something written--  
with a very sharp object from the looks of it--the following words:  
  
"The wind came down from mountain could,  
And like a tide it roared and rolled.  
The branches groaned, the forest moaned,  
And leaves were laid upon the mould." and an "S" towered over all.  
  
"I trust that you have already figured out the meaning of the letter i left for you in Bree." said Saruman finally sitting down from  
all the paranoiac walking.  
  
"Yes. To come to you your council."  
  
"NO. Not that! Haven't you heard or noticed?" cried Saruman fixing his eyes on Gandalf.  
  
"There is a shadow building up in the east, something dreadful has happened. This morning the heir to Gondor's crown has disappeared wilst heading  
for Rivendell." said Saruman and at this he ran towards the door slamming it shut.  
  
"How? How did this happen?" asked Gandalf with a sign of despair on his face.  
  
"The fool planned to head for Rivendell--at what use I do not know--unguarded, like a fool!!! All I know for sure is that it happened near the Gladden Fields.  
  
"Very well, then I shall go there at once. I'll return when I can get enough information." said Gandalf grabbing his pointy hat and reopening Orthanc's door.  
  
But what Gandalf did not know is that Saruman had just played him for a puppet. The only truth in Saruman's words where those of the disapiarence of the  
king of Gondor, Isildur but that also to he's profit for Saruman knew what Isildur carried with him. At this point Saruman's heart had rottened and his judgment  
impaired... Orthanc holds many secrets and a deep lair for the elven stone it was, and many souls it opens up to anyone willing to use it's power.  
Orthanc had been darkened and in foggy nights when wolves near Isengard howl, Saruman still utters his dreadful song of pain:  
  
"Leave the halls and caverns deep.  
Were the forests wide and dim.  
Stoops in shadow grey and grim."  
Next 4 chapters in a few days. 


End file.
